marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Harold (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = TV/movie producer, freelance writer; former vampire hunter | Education = Extensive literary and occult studies | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 37 | Death = | HistoryText = Harold Harold Harold was a reporter and pulp writer working for Mr. Greadeley. When Greadeley became extremely unpleased with his work, Harold promised him an interview with a real vampire. As luck would have it, that night Harold stumbled across the severely weakened Dracula, whom he took home . Unable to cope with the situation by himself, Harold called Aurora Rabinowitz, Greadeley's secretary and object of Harold's affections. When they heard Dracula ask for blood, they broke into the blood bank of Harvard at Aurora's suggestion. With the blood they stole, they nursed Dracula back to health . Dracula was then kidnapped by Juno. Harold and Aurora followed him and arrived at Doctor Sun's lair just in time to see Dracula get killed by Juno. Together with Quincy Harker's group, they were imprisoned by Sun, but managed to escape and alert the authorities . He later wrote, amongst other things, the book "A Count of Death" in which he stated that Adolf Hitler was a reincarnation of Dracula. Harold moved to Los Angeles, where he continued his career as a freelance writer. At some point he was bitten by a vampire, a change that ended up helping his career. He made two hit sitcoms and had a movie in the works when the Montesi Formula wiped out all vampires on Earth, reducing him to a pile of dust. Harold eventually returned, presumably through the spell cast by Lucas Cross that revived all the lost vampires of Earth. After discovering Count Nefaria had LMD bodies stored in his mansion for dubious purposes, Harold tried to leave Los Angeles, but Nefaria's goons found him and beat him up. Every time he tried to get out of the city, he was again found and beat up. Decades later, he met Katie Bishop in a supermarket, and later motivated her with her career of hero for hire. After discovering Harold heavily injured, he revealed Katie his story. Katie tried to help Harold leave Los Angeles by plane, and he was once again discovered, but this time kidnapped by the goons of Count Nefaria's daughter Madame Masque. His body was found by LAPD in the Hollywood Sign. Kate was arrested for Harold's death, but she was bailed from jail by none other than Harold himself. Like Madame Masque's clients, his consciousness had been placed in an LMD, but unlike Nefaria's clients, who did it to stay young, Harold was forced through the process so Nefaria could keep punishing him. Kate infiltrated into Madame Masque's mansion and retrieved information regarding her activities while Harold distracted the villain. After setting fire to her residence, Masque was pinned down by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Even though she was captured, her activities with the LMDs were covered up. Harold was later confronted by Kate, and confessed to have set her up so Madame's activities could be shut down. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Harold suffered from asthma. | Equipment = | Transportation = Harold drove an antique roadster. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Wrote an unpublished horror novel entitled, "The Vampire Conspiracy". * Was agnostic. * Had a pet cat named Fruitcake. | Links = }} Category:Vampire Hunters